Putin-P Series
The Putin-P series (プーチンP シリーズ) is a 4-part series made by Putin-P and mainly illustrated by Shiuka (the other two being Euphoria from I'll Give you Chocolate! and Mochoko It's Happiness! -FULL ver-''). There are: *9 songs in Part 1 *8 songs in Part 2 *13 songs in Part 3 *4 songs in Part 4 Excluding bonus songs from Putin-P's Part 1, 2, and 2.5 albums, there are 34 songs in the series. '''Please note that the following article may or may not be the correct 'theory', it's merely a 'fan interpretation' to help readers understand the complexity of the Putin-P series.' *Keywords are important parts of the lyrics / images that need to be explained in the notes. *Notes are important events that should be keep in mind. *Illustration analysis, as the title suggests, analyzing the illustrations shown on the video. If there are things that should be added please go to the Putin-P Series Discussion forum and discuss. Series Introduction The Putin-P series is a 4-part series composed by numtack05, starring Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Megurine Luka, and Kamui. Kaito and Meiko were mentioned in All Together! but they are not 'characters' in the series. In the series, Miku, Rin and Len are Vocaloids, Luka is a human, and Kamui is a 'cyborg'. Other things to keep in mind, Russia and America's relationship is crucial to the series. One of the most likely reason they were chosen is because Ronald is an icon of American culture while Putin is the leader and represents Russia. There are two types of characters. The ones in the Russian Era, and ones in the Vocaloid Era. The Vocaloid Era happens in the 'present', though some characters were alive in both like Putin who was involved with both eras. This page mainly covers interpretations and common FAQs, going over in general. Seperate parts have been made for each song. History (Further timeline in each part) McDonald's History With more than 230 outlets across Russia, McDonald’s now (in the present) controls about two thirds of Russia’s fast food industry. It all started in 1976, at the heart of the Cold War, and it took 14 years to bring McDonald’s to Moscow. After 14 years of intense negotiations with Communist Party politicians to open its first outlet in the Soviet Union, a quote from Loshak was: “McDonald’s was not so much a fast-food chain but rather a symbol of freedom. A symbol of Western values coming to Russia. No wonder the Communist Party objected so fiercely, but at the end it didn’t have a choice.“ McDonald then set up a branch in Russia on January 31st 1990; not too long after the Cold War between America and Russia ended. Soviet Union's History Vladimir Putin became head of the Comittee for External Relations in 1991 and became president in the year 2000. He was re-elected president of Russia in 2012, and will hold office until 2020. The collapse of the Soviet Union happened around 1991, at that time, Russia was at great turbulence. Oddly at the same time, McDonald's restaurant too was suffering in an economical peril during the late 1990s. During this era, Rin was a 'soldier' named Irina or The Worlds #1 Machine Gun of Purity and Len was a dog. Vocaloid's History Rin and Len were released on December 2007 by Crypton (or in this series, it's just 'the factory') who set their ages as 14 year olds. Do note that they're Vocaloids and not exactly humans; so they might not be effected by age. Rin and Len from the Vocaloid Era are so called "reincarnations" of Irina and Dog Len from the Russian Era, thus making them have memories of Russia stored in flash drives that are kept by their producers so they may never remember their past. When the subtitles in the videos change from yellow to red, it usually means a Vocaloid's evil side is talking, especially Red!Rin. Characters Vocaloid Characters These are the main Vocaloid characters in the Putin-P series. Kagamine Rin Kagamine Len Hatsune Miku Luka Kamui Real Characters These are the main characters based on people in real life. Vladimir Putin Ronald McDonald ウルセイ・テッパンノフ (Urusei Teppannov) FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions) Who's that guy in the beginning of each video? He is Vladimir Putin, the current president of Russia. Not to be mistaken with the composer of the series Putin-P / numtack05; they're different and have no connection what so ever. Read more in his section of the page . Why does Rin say "nya"? Rin starts saying "nya" from ''It's Happiness there are several interpretations to it: *Rin usually says "nya" whenever she feels most happy. However, later on in Kimi ni Sayonara she forces herself to say it and be happy. *This may have something to do with Len being a dog in the Russian Era. (A cat and dog relationship, though it's unknown whether Rin says "nya" in the Russian Era) *She just likes cats. Why is Miku dating Ronald McDonald? In the Putin-P series it's hard to tell the difference from fiction and reality. For now: *Hatsune Miku is a Vocaloid. Not a vocal synthesizing software, but something that is close to a human but is not a human. They have feelings, they eat, they can attach themselves with USBs, etc. *Ronald McDonald is a drug dealer and owner of the McDonald's food chain; he also symbolizes America (because the main character is Rin, "from" Russia) The two fell in love anywhere before Rin and Len came along, though considering the fact that Miku's memories weren't reset completely (from A Place to Chat!) they may have met in the Russian Era as well. It's true love; and their love is not fake or hillarious or something to make a joke off. Ronald is as crucial to the series like Miku. The reason why Miku abandoned her love of negi for hamburgers and fries, may be because of Ronald. What is "LaLaLaLa Happy"? Lalalala Happy had appeared in the following songs: *From a Dream's Point of view (Rin) *Not Together (Len) *The Eyes that Don't Vanish (Miku) *In my Heart, A Voice (Luka) *The Broken Mirror (Kamui) *With the Invisible You (Miku) Rin, Len and Luka said Lalalala Happy when they were on drugs, However Kamui and Miku said it inside of the Data world. So only 2/6 they were singing it while they were sober. The changing subtitle colors? Each Vocaloid has a default subtitle color which include the following: *Rin = Yellow *Irina = White *Len = Blue (Part 1) Yellow (Part 3) *Miku = Blue *Luka = Pink *Kamui = Black / dark blue The subtitle color changes whenever their (Especially Rin and Len) Russian selves are speaking. Sometimes due to the PVs the subtitle colors are white (Example: The Unvanishing Eyes). In special cases, such as Under the Cherry Blossoms, ''Rin's subtitles are completely pink. Special unexplained color changes: *''I'll Give you Chocolate!: Rin's subtitles are completely purple. *''Under the Cherry Blossoms'': Rin's subtitles are completely pink, however Len's remains blue. *''Another Side of the Mirror'': Len's subtitles changes from yellow to green. *''Don't Interfere, Alright?: Miku's subtitles changes from blue to pink. Each colour symbolizes something: *Purple is a color of secret and mystery. Rin's attitude could mean that she is hideing something from Len. *Pink is the color of happiness to express Rin and Miku's joy. *Green is a color of hope. When Len was saying that, it probably meant that he was hoping that he will still be alive from Kamui's attack. Why doesn't Part 1 have any pretty pictures / videos!!? It is explained in Track 0; ''It's the End ''that Rin had arrived / seen various worlds, which was referring towards the internet. Not too long after Hatsune Miku's release; Crypton announceda new Vocaloid "Kagamine Rin" back in November 8th 2007. The very first illustration of Kagamine Rin on the internet (not counting the silhouette Rin in Crypton's blog) was the illustration in Part 1; which represents that "Rin had just reached the internet" The reason why Len isn't there even though he sang in Part 1 is because at first Crypton only wanted to make Rin and the only available / "first" pictures of the Kagamines were their silhouettes, their chibi version, and a picture of them together. Fiction VS Reality; I can't tell the difference! There are various references may it be McDonald's history or the Soviet Union. Nevertheless currently it's unsure how to determine whichever is which (not counting drug hallucinations). Fixed Interpretations There are '''solved' fan interpretations obtained from the Series Disccusion page. For more unsolved interpretations, visit the unsolved topics section. Deciphering Drug Hallucinations Other than Tashiro (because in With the Invisible You, Miku said Tashiro is there with them; and the odds of him being an illusion is low) these are the illusions and possible correct interpretations. *'Ronald McDonalds'' ''appearance' represents 'drugs' in the series. Whenever Ronald is shown, it means that the Vocaloids are on drugs; whether they want to or not. (Not all Ronald's appearances are hallucinations, he is real, sometimes). In some other non-drug cases, he's a symbol of "freedom" and "America". *'''Negi's appearances reprents 'Hatsune Miku' in the series; for it's her character item. Though Miku is shown to have no interest in vegetables, she loves junk food. It's also symbolized as a green letter "Y"; a common way to say "I've spotted Miku!" *'Abes appearances. Abe is known to be a fictional homosexual man most notable for the phrase "yaranaika" (should we do it?) His connection and meaning is unknown, however he appeared when Rin brainwashed Len in ''I'll Give you Chocolate! and when Miku was eating fries, teriyaki and burgers (drugs?) in The Eyes that Don't Vanish. An exception is Not Together, that is his physical appearance. So what is his meaning in the series? When he asks, "Are we going to do it?", it is an offering of temptation to do something; in other words, whenever he appears or speaks, somebody is being tempted to so something. *'Tashiro': He is seen in With the One I Can't See filming PuuLen crying. This references the incident when he was arrested for filming up a woman's skirt in public. When he was asked why he did this, he simply responded, "It's a good luck charm, like an octopus in a miniskirt." Whenever he says this, it seems to answer Abe's above-mentioned quote, as if to answer the "temptation". So when this is said, it means that something tempting was done, such as a crime or a sin. This is because, while Abe said something that later is an "accepted sin", Abe said his line before ''the "sin" was committed, whereas Tashiro said his own line ''after ''the crime was committed. Who is "Human Len" in the Russian Era? In ''Stealing is A Doctrine?, Human Len uses a red scarf. In the "flashback" in Goodbye to You, it was the same (even the buttons) but the scarf is yellow. However, there's a hint of red just below the yellow scarf on that flashback. Translation/lyrics say that Dog Len knew that Human Len is indeed the enemy (of Irina's). To prove it, as shown in No Need to Worry!, Dog Len stole the yellow scarf. The timeline is like this: *Dog Len stole the yellow scarf, leaving Human!Len with only the red scarf. *Dog Len brought the yellow scarf to Irina. *Dog Len got shot by Human Len with the red scarf *Irina killed Human Len, and also herself. Bottom line, there are two scarves worn by Human Len. Also, note that Human Len isn't Rin's brother. (同胞) written means collague, companion, bretheren, or comrade, and not actual blood relations. Numtack05 = Teihen-P = Putin-P? This is rather a confusing matter, but It's already fixed in many fans' mind that the uploader is Putin-P, which is technically correct. However, the uploader for the series is Teihen-P or Putin-P. The Putin-P Series wasn't a well known series at first. On 2008 when the series started, the views were still at 2000 and the mylist only was 20 or so. However, not until 2009 where Kienai Hitomi is uploaded, only then is where Putin-P Series got attention (having to be the most notable song of the series so far.). Currently many songs in the series have at least 30,000 views. In 2008 "Putin-P"'s P name was Teihen-P. He introduces himself as "numtack05" at first, which is his niconico name, also his YT account. In the song "Sakura no Shita de" fans gave him the name "Teihen-P", and so he from then on, introduces himself as Teihen-P in his video descriptions (however it's still written numtack05 in the videos) However Teihen-P later changed his P name to Putin-P. Bottom line, Teihen-P is Putin-P, who is also numtack05 at the same time. In his video description on Part 1, Under the Cherry Trees, he introduces himself as "Teihen-P" with tags written as '"'Putin-P". In relation to the series, the uploader is written as Teihen-P or written as Putin-P. A mini trivia on Teihen-P's name, teihen is a "base" on the bottom of a triangle. It's unknown who "voted" for his P name and why numtack05 changed it to Teihen. Vocabulary Vocaloid There are several meanings to 'Vocaloid' and examples of meanings are : *A vocalized android made and meant to sing according to the producer / uploader's wishes. (Though why ''Miku could eat french fries or how Rin and Len could do drugs contradicts this fact) *A vocal synthesizing software ('Real' definition; however it's unlikely.) Producer / Uploader A producer / uploader is the 'owner' / 'master' of the Vocaloid (of Rin and Len or Miku). The uploader produces the songs and makes the Vocaloids sing. Notes: *The uploader's role in the series is very vague, whether or not the uploader has an important role is uncertain. *The uploader has the 'back-up' disk to Rin and Len's memories of their past lives in Rissia. The reason the uploader keeps there memories secret in those back-up disks is unknown. There are 3 uploaders mentioned in the series. #Rin and Len's uploader (TeihenP) #Miku's current uploader #Miku's previous uploader Nya "Nya" is similar to "meow" in Japanese and is oftenly said by Rin throughout the series. "Nya" started to appear in ''It's Happiness!, ''from that song Rin says "nya"; ''usually when Rin feels happy (In Goodbye to You it seemed as though she was forcing herself to be happy). Why ''does Rin say "nya"? Coincidentically, Len is a dog in the Russian Era; this may have a connection somehow with each other. A dog and cat relationship is complicated. In Assassin! Rin's concert costume, has a cat theme to it including cat ears and a tail. Part 1 See songs in Part 1 here. Summary Like a somewhat repeating loop; this Part starts with the end, and ends with the beginning. The series starts with ''It's the End! ''(Track 0; ''Don't Leave me Alone is Track 01. Nonetheless, Putin-P said both are the first songs to the series). Although trying to differenciate reality and fiction is difficult in the Putin-P Series, this may be a reference to how Rin was first introduced by Crypton in November 2007. "Reaching the internet" means, being able to "see / connect" with the fans / watchers in the series (as said later on in Goodbye to You). Then in the song Don't Leave me Alone Len came in the picture. At this point the series starts to get what people would call "abnormal". Starting out with Putin, Zangeif, Ronald McDonald, and other uploaders/producers. Please refer to notes, keywords, and confusions for more in-depth summaries. Part 1 introduces the viewers to drugs, murders, and the basics of the Putin-P series. Part 2 See songs in Part 2 here. Summary Part 2 introduces Hatsune Miku, and more about her boyfriend Ronald McDonald. It also introduces the "Scarf Incident" in which Dog Len stole the scarf which triggered his, Irina's, and Human Len's death. Several other confirmed facts in this Part are; how Len was a dog in the Russian Era, and how it all started. While Part 1 introduces more about Putin and the "Vocaloids", Part 2 focuses on the history of the cold war. Tashiro and Abe also made their first appearance, this is also shows the disappearance of Ronald McDonald. Overall, this Part has the song "The Unvanishing Eyes", the most popular song in the Putin-P Series. Part 3 See songs in Part 3 here Summary Part 3 introduces Kamui "Gakupo", and Megurine Luka. Putin-P described one of the songs; to be more precise, "In my Heart, a Voice O", is the climax of the series. The incidents in Russia are described in more detail in Part 3, rather than Part 2 which only described Len and Rin's flashback. Luka's identity and role, as well as Teppannov, are revealed. This is the first time a character "dies" in the present (not in the Russian Era); which is Luka. This is also the Part where all of the main characters enter the data world. While the final "battle" and "ending" takes place in Part 4. Part 4 See songs in Part 4 here Summary The final Part of the series, It tells what Kamui, Len, Rin, and Miku are did in the Data World. Len didn't want to make the same mistake he did as a dog (to fail to reach Irina and died because he wasn't intelligent enough), Kamui stopped him, and they started to wrestle, but was defeated by Len. Irina was trying to remain positive before disapearing, remembered all the good and bad times, she said her farwells, as her eyes go completly blank and alternatively erasing Rin's memory of Russia. Miku met Ronald and said she will love him no matter where he was and decided to remain in the Data World with him forever. Consequently, Len is now the only one who made it who remembers their past lives. Len and Rin (who dosen't remember anything after If We Meet Again) awoke from the Data world. they both went site seeing around Tokyo and after reminiscing on the past, Len finally confesses his love to Rin. In the credits a final song is sung by Miku and shows scenes from thoughout the series. At the end Teppannov remembers a time when he and luka danced at a ball before getting shot by 2 men under Putin's command. Albums Songs in Part 1 which weren't uploaded are: *Tippy-Toe Type - Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len *Big Rush - Kagamine Rin Songs in Part 2 which weren't uploaded are: *Eat it, I Suppose? - Hatsune Miku *Sunny Spot! - Hatsune Miku *Unseen Heart - Kagamine Rin 'Extra' songs are in Putin-P's albums; 2 new songs for Part 1, and 3 for Part 2. Those 'extra' songs are available in Putin-P's albums: *Putin-P Part 1 "Don't Leave me Alone" *Putin-P Part 2 "Unseen Night, the Eyes that Don't Vanish" Putin-P series 2.5 is also available, in Putin-P's blog and comes with a booklet; it is an album consisting songs in between Part 2 and Part 3. Trivia *The original "Rin" picture shown throughout the Part 1 videos (an exception for I'll Give you Chocolate!) can be seen here *The original "Putin" picture shown most of the beginning of the videos can be seen here . It can be easily found in google image by typing in プーチン (Putin) *Putin-P stated he wanted to use Kaito and Meiko as the role of Kamui and Luka in the series, but later on, changed his mind. *The 'voices' of Ronald McDonald in the songs are taken from Japan's McDonald's advertisement. (For example: I'll take one burger please, I like it, LAN LAN LUU, etc) Len's barking (Dog Len) too came from the McDonald's advertisements. *All the titles in Part 4 (excluding the bonus song "The Endless Survivor) has seven syllables. "Ko-wa-re-ta Ka-ga-mi", "Ki-mi-ni Sa-yo-na-ra", "Mi-e-na-i Ki-mi-to", and "Ki-mi-no hi-to-mi-ni" Gallery External Links * Putin-P Series Part 1 mylist * Putin-P Series Part 2 mylist * Putin-P Series Part 3 mylist * Putin-P Series Part 4 mylist * Putin-P Series YouTube playlist (with English subs) * Numtack05 (Putin-P's Blog) * Putin-P Series community in Nico Nico Douga * Happy End of the World (A Putin-P fan discussion site.) * @wiki (Song page in Hatsune Miku wiki) Category:Song series Category:Putin-P series